


Reencuentro

by Martafas



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Post Inazuma Eleven go
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas
Summary: Tras tantos meses separados Kidou y Endou invitan a Goenji para que vaya a cenar a su casa y así puedan los tres hablar de su relación.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru/Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic de mis tres solecitos, que se lo merecen todo. Y como no hay suficientes fics de ellos reencontrándose después de todo lo de Go, aquí pongo mi granito de arena.  
> Espero que os guste.

Ishido Shuuji.

Algunos días cuando Goenji se miraba al espejo aún escuchaba ese nombre. 

Había pasado demasiados meses bajo esa identidad, y eso le estaba pasando factura. En algunos momentos le costaba saber quién era o dónde estaba. Había noches que se despertaba entre sudores, desorientado y sintiéndose perdido por el enorme hueco que le esperaba en su cama.

Lleva tantos años sin dormir un solo día sin compañía que los primeros días fueron un infierno. No se hacía a dormir del tirón sin que alguna patada le despertase, o a acostarse sin que la luz de la mesilla estuviera encendida para poder leer.

No se hacía a estar solo. Se habían conocido con catorce años, ya hace diez, y no podía recordar un solo momento que pasasen solos, no hasta que decidió hacerse Gran Emperador del fútbol.

Y ahora llevaba sin verles tanto tiempo que ya casi le daba vergüenza. En la final Endou no parecía enfadado con él, era todo sonrisas y alegría. Eso no hacía que se fuera el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Cuando se marchó decidió que lo mejor era no involucrar a sus novios en algo tan horrible. Querer controlar el fútbol juvenil le parecía algo terrible, y peor era que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Si no llegaba a ser por su hermana, que había descubierto todo el pastel al hacerse manager de un equipo, nadie habría hecho nada.

Cuando se lo contó, Goenji se vio en la obligación de tomar una decisión: contarles todo e ir los tres a arreglar esto, arruinando así sus carreras; o marcharse él solo. 

Por mucho que le doliera verse sin ellos no tuvo ninguna duda. Kidou y Endou eran grandes jugadores. Tenían brillantes futuros por delante y jamás se lo perdonaría si por su culpa todo se iba a pique. Él también era jugador, pero sobraban delanteros que pudieran hacer su trabajo. 

Por mucho que le doliera aprovechó una tarde en que sus novios tenían entrenamientos, recogió todas sus cosas, las guardó en dos maletas y desapareció.

Recordaba con dolor las incontables llamadas, todos los mensajes. En algún punto se deshizo de su móvil y contrató uno nuevo. Tenía que defender el fútbol que tanto amaban, y sabía que a la larga no iba a ser lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo si las cosas seguían así.

Por suerte todo había salido bien, más o menos. Lo había preparado todo para que se iniciara una revolución. Había tensado tanto las cuerdas que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que una de ellas estallara. Y por si eso fuera poco apareció ese chico en el Raimon que aceleró los acontecimientos. Tendría que admitir que le debía mucho a Matsukaze. 

Sin embargo, había cosas con las que no había contado. Al parecer tanto Endou como Kidou habían dejado sus carreras para volver a Japón a ayudar a acabar con el sector quinto, solo que ellos lo hacían frontalmente. Al final sí que habían dejado sus carreras y eso le dolía. 

Ahora Goenji solo sentía miedo. Kidou le había invitado a una cena en la nueva casa en la que estaban viviendo. Y el delantero ya no sabía qué hacer. Quería ir, necesitaba ir; pero no se veía con fuerzas para mirarles a la cara. No se lo merecía.

\------

—¡¿A qué hora va a llegar?! —Los gritos de Endou se podían oír por toda la casa. Estaba emocionado, alegre como no lo había estado en meses. Eso hacía que Kidou tuviera miedo.

—No me ha dicho nada. Le pedí que viniera a las siete y media, pero no ha confirmado.

—No importa. Va a venir. Lo sé —dijo, con una perenne sonrisa decorando sus labios. Acababa de terminar el proceso que él llamaba “peinarse”, que en realidad no era más que coger su cinta del pelo y ponérsela; y por fin accedió a sentarse junto a su novio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario.

Kidou estaba muy nervioso. Recordaba los llantos cuando Goenji desapareció de un día para otro, y lo mal que lo había pasado Endou. Pasaron días intentando hablar con él, le llamaron tantas veces que al final ya no podían ni dejar mensajes en su buzón de voz. Llegaron incluso a llamar a Yuka, que no quiso decirles donde estaba. No habían llamado a la policía de milagro.

Todo para acabar ambos con el corazón destrozado y volviendo a Japón para descansar un año e intentar retomar sus vidas. No había sido nada fácil. Decidieron seguir viviendo juntos, ya habían perdido mucho, pero cada día que pasaba se encontraban un poco más distanciados el uno del otro. Hubo días en los que apenas se vieron para comer. Y luego Kidou aceptó un trabajo en la Royal, del que no le dijo nada a su novio. Le daba miedo que la simple mención del fútbol le hiciera daño. 

Sin embargo, de un día para otro volvió a ser el de siempre. Cuando empezó a trabajar de entrenador en el Raimon recuperó toda su alegría. Le debía mucho a Kudou por conseguirle ese trabajo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Endo, reclamando su atención.

—En lo mucho que te quiero —dijo y dejó un beso en la frente de su novio, que intentaba acercarse incluso más a él sin dejar de reír.

Pasaron así varios minutos, entre risas y carantoñas, hasta que desde la cocina empezó a sonar un insistente pitido. Casi a la carrera fueron allí los dos chicos. Ninguno era un gran cocinero, sabían hacer nada más cosas sencillas y hasta eso algunas veces les salía mal. Por suerte al menos en apariencia ese día la comida les había quedado muy bien. 

Dejaron todo en la mesa preparado y para cuando hubieron terminado ya casi eran y media. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos, aunque por motivos casi opuestos.

Cuando sonó el timbre se quedaron por un momento petrificados en sus sitios. El primero en reaccionar fue Endou, que con un grito emocionado empezó a correr hacia la puerta. En cuanto se dio cuenta Kidou le siguió, y lo que se encontró en la puerta de su casa le hizo sonreír a pesar de su preocupación.

Ambos chicos estaban en el suelo. Endo había saltado a los brazos de Goenji, que al no esperarse tal ataque había acabado derribado.

—...y entonces me avisó Kidou pero con poquísimo tiempo y me ha tocado cancelar una parte del entrenamiento, aunque yo creo que a los chicos les ha hecho mucha ilusión porque también querían descansar, menos a Tenma, que le pasa un poco como a mí y que siempre quiere seguir entrenando. Por eso me cae muy bien. Pero el caso es que no hemos podido entrenar porque estoy seguro de que si me quedaba Kidou me habría matado. Y encima no podría haberte visto tanto tiempo, así que en el fondo ha merecido la pena. ¿No crees? Porque claro, depué…

—Endo, creo que ya es suficiente —le cortó Kidou, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándoles divertido—. Deberíais ir pasando, se va a enfriar la cena.

—¡Sí! Hemos cocinado nosotros. —Por fin se levantó de encima de Goenji, que hizo lo mismo justo después. Endou entró corriendo en la casa y los otros dos chicos se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

Puede que Endou no se hubiera siquiera planteado todo lo que estos meses separados habían supuesto, pero ellos dos eran mucho más conscientes de ello.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho, Kidou. Sé que hice las cosas mal. Yo solo…

—No importa. —Leer las emociones de Kidou no era nada fácil. Era un experto es ocultarlas, y encima después de tanto tiempo le costaba incluso más— Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Por fin dio un paso adelante y llevó su mano a la cara contraria. Por mucho que le doliera le había extrañado mucho. Goenji no pudo sino cerrar los ojos suspirando ante el contacto. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo que le estaba costando lidiar con sus sentimientos. De pronto notó un leve tirón en su oreja y escuchó un sonido de desaprobación por parte de Kidou.

—De verdad, Shuuya. No te podemos dejar solo. Te vuelves un macarra —comentó con una sonrisa. Y Goenji no tenía claro si le estaba afectando más eso o el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre —. Vamos dentro anda, antes de que Endou se enfade.

Cuando ambos entraron y llegaron al comedor se encontraron con el otro chico allí, estaba moviendo los platos de un lado para otro y no paraba de entrar y salir de la cocina con cara de confusión.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —-Preguntó Kidou con confusión.

—Creo que me he dejado algo, pero es que no sé qué es. 

—No falta nada. Venga, vamos a sentarnos ya.

La cena fue, cuanto menos extraña. Por suerte Endo se encargaba de hablar por los otros dos chicos y evitaba sin darse cuenta los temas más incómodos. Hablaba emocionado de los chicos del Raimon y todos los entrenamientos que tenía pensados. 

Una cosa que dejó confuso a Goenji es que hablaba como si pensara quedarse más tiempo como su entrenador. Miró a Kidou con cara de confusión, pero este solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Tampoco parecía tener muy claras las intenciones del portero. Eso sí que era raro.

Pero Endou no podía perder otro año. Su carrera se vería realmente afectada por eso, suficiente se había jugado al perder ese año. Sin embargo, decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario. Si había perdido una año era por su culpa, no iba a llamar la atención de la conversación a eso. 

Cuando terminaron con toda la comida, que para sorpresa del peliblanco estaba realmente buena, decidieron que estarían más cómodos en el salón. Allí había dos sofás, y Goenji tomó asiento en uno, suponiendo que los otros dos chicos ocuparían el otro.

Pero Endou tenía otros planes y se sentó justo a su lado, casi sobre él de hecho.

—Esto es raro… —Por un horrible momento Goenji pensó que se estaba refiriendo a su presencia, y notó cómo se le encogía el corazón. Luego, cuando empezó a tirarle del pelo, se dio cuenta de que Endou solo se estaba refiriendo a las puntas.

—Ah, ya. Eran para ayudarme a pasar desapercibido. Tengo ya cita en la peluquería para ir a quitármelas.

—El martes, ¿no? —Desde el sofá de enfrente Kidou les observaba divertido. Se había hecho con una botella de licor y le estaba dando tragos a su vaso—. Es día trece. No creo que te hayas deshecho de tus manías en tan poco tiempo…

—El martes, sí —confirmó el peliblanco, sin apartar sus ojos de Kidou. Había algo que no terminaba de convencerle, pero no conseguía saber qué era. De todas formas no pudo pensarlo mucho porque Endo reclamaba su atención insistentemente.

—¡Antes de que te lo quites nos tenemos que hacer una foto! Igual yo me puedo poner otro color y así es más divertido. Incluso Kidou podría hacerlo.

—No cuentes con ello. Mi pelo es sagrado.

—¡Eres un cursi! —Apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa Endou se acercó hacia Kidou sacándole la lengua en un gesto adorablemente infantil.

Tras tantos meses separados a Goenji se le hacía raro volver a tener delante a sus novios haciendo el tonto; pero al mismo tiempo era un imagen tan típica de ellos que por fin se sentía completamente como en casa. Menos por un detalle.

Suspirando se levantó de su asiento, revolviéndole el pelo a Endou al escuchar su queja, y se sentó frente a Kidou, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—¿Y tú ahora que tra-

No fue capaz de terminar sus palabras, por culpa del leve nerviosismo que le provocaron las manos de Goenji enmarcando su cara. En el otro sofá Endou se quejó de nuevo, él también quería estar en esa posición, pero los otros dos chicos estaban demasiado distraídos como para mirarle.

—Me parece fatal lo que estás haciendo —murmuró Goenji, sin dejar de mover las manos hacia la nuca del castaño—. ¿Desde cuando llevas esto en casa?

Con un gesto fluido, que nacía de la memoria muscular, le quitó las gafas, ese feo regalo de Haruna que Kidou adoraba solo por el hecho de ser de su hermana, y las dejó en la mesa. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos dejó una suave caricia en la mejilla del contrario, y aunque Kidou nunca lo admitiría, fue capaz de escuchar el suspiro que se le escapó.

—Así mucho mejor. Ya es bastante difícil saber qué piensas sin esas malditas gafas —dijo echándose para atrás con una sonrisa y volviendo a acomodarse un poco más lejos del estratega.

Los rojos ojos de Kidou seguían fijos en él, y aunque su expresión seguía sin cambiar le estaba costando menos entender qué estaba pensado; o al menos eso creía.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Endou saltó sobre la mesa y se sentó entre los dos riendo.

—¡Ey, cuidado! —Kidou tuvo que hacer malabarismos para no derramar el contenido de su vaso y acabó por dejarlo en la mesa— De verdad, eres un desastre… 

—Pero me quieres así, ¿a que sí? —Preguntó echándose sobre Kidou que le recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Gouenji no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan tierna imagen. Kidou abrazaba con fuerza al otro chico y estaba dejando besos sobre su cabeza. Había extrañado mucho ese tipo de imágenes durante los últimos meses. En su apartamento vivía él solo, únicamente acompañado de vez en cuando por Yuuka o por Toramaru, que tras graduarse se había quedado a trabajar llevando el restaurante familiar. 

Pero había estado tanto tiempo sin ellos que ahora se le hacía raro verles, le dolía el corazón por lo bonitos que eran y lo mucho que les quería. Estar ahí, con ellos, era algo tan hermoso como doloroso. 

Al mirarles se dio cuenta de que Kidou le estaba observando por encima de la cabeza de Endou, y Goenji tuvo que apartar su mirada. Le encantaban sus ojos, pero había que admitir que tenía una mirada muy intensa y que intimidaba.

De pronto, notó los brazos de Endou rodearlo, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño salto sorprendido.

—A ti también te quiero —murmuró contra su pecho. El delantero no pudo sino abrazarle de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo escuchar esas palabras le estaba trayendo sentimientos encontrados—. ¿Tú todavía nos quieres, Goenji?

La voz de Endou reflejaba miedo. Por primera vez en toda la noche parecía haber entendido que llevaban meses separados y que eso también tenía sus consecuencias. Eso fue sin duda lo que más daño pudo hacer al peliblanco, que le abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo, intentando acercarle todavía más a él.

—Por supuesto que sí. Más que a nada —dijo, notando como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. No es que se arrepintiera de haber vuelto a Japón para acabar con el Sector quinto, pero se estaba arrepintiendo y mucho de haberlo hecho sin ellos dos. 

—Shuuya… —Kidou trató de quitar las lágrimas que ahora corrían por las mejillas de Goenji, pero este decidió esconder la cara en el pelo de Endou.

—De verdad que lo siento muchísimo —empezó intentando controlar sus sentimientos y encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo solo quería arreglar lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería que os afectara a vosotros ni a vuestras carreras. La he liado. 

—Pero a nosotros eso nos daba igual. Solo queremos estar contigo —Endou se apartó un poco de él, sujetando su rostro con las manos y quitando suavemente las lágrimas que aún derramaba—. Los tres juntos, como siempre.

Al fijarse bien en los ojos del castaño se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando, rápidamente llevó sus propias manos al rostros contrario y empezó él también a quitarle las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo para después dejar un beso en su frente—. Muchísimo, de verdad. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero… ¿me perdonaríais? 

—Claro que sí —dijo Kidou abrazando a los dos chicos para poder dejar un beso en la cabeza de Goenji—. Entendemos cuál era tu intención, no es que lo hicieras bien, pero sabemos que querías hacer lo que era correcto.

Se quedaron así durante lo que bien podrían haber sido horas. Abrazados y recuperando con dulces palabras el tiempo perdido. Finalmente se desplazaron de forma que Goenji terminó sentado contra el reposabrazos, con Endou acurrucado entre sus piernas y un sonriente Kidou justo enfrente. 

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, era ya cerca de la medianoche y estaban los tres quedándose dormidos en el sofá. Les costó un poco por el cansancio, en parte porque era tan tarde que sus cuerpos ya se estaban quejando, y en parte porque la noche les había dejado mental y anímicamente agotados; pero finalmente se levantaron del sofá para irse a dormir. 

Sin que tuviera tiempo a protestar por ello, Goenji se vio arrastrado hasta el dormitorio principal por un somnoliento Endou, que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta. 

—Endou, no tengo pijama…

—No importa. Te dejamos uno. No te puedes ir ahora —dijo, haciendo uso de su arma más poderosa: los pucheros. Goenji no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para decirle que no a eso.

Se dejó arrastrar por él, con Kidou caminando a sus espaldas ocupándose de apagar todas las luces. En su cuarto Endou le dejó lo que él parecía considerar un pijama, pero que era simplemente una camiseta desgastada y unos pantalones de deporte. Con un suspiro se puso la ropa.

Pero al ir hacia la cama se quedó petrificado a los pies de esta. Estaba claro que se habían hecho a dormir sin él en estos meses. Lo más probable es que se hubieran acomodado a algo distinto y tampoco quería ir él y descuadrar las cosas. 

—Vamos… Túmbate —dijo Endou intentando empujarle sobre la cama, para diversión de Kidou—. Tú ponte en medio.

—¿Cómo que yo en el medio? No entiendo… —Si había una cosa que Endou adoraba era dormir entre sus dos novios, sintiéndose querido y protegido; y, por encima de todo, muy abrazado.

—Es que así los dos podemos abrazarte. Si no no es justo.

—Además, tiene sus ventajas. Esta noche te vas a llevar tú todas las patadas —rió Kidou sentándose en su lado de la cama con una sonrisa. 

—¡Eh!

Por mucho que se quejase, Gouenji sabía que el propio Endou era consciente de que más de la mitad de los días soñaba con fútbol, y que ni en sueños dejaba de entrenar. Había visto suficientes veces los moratones en las espinillas de sus novios. 

Sin quejarse más Goenji por fín se tumbó en la cama. A su lado Endou se tiró sobre esta riendo, y se colocó de espaldas a Goenji, tirando de su brazo para que le abrazase. 

—¡Soy una cucharita enana! —El delantero no pudo sino reírse ante las tonterías de su novio. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sus extravagancias, y las había echado de menos.

—Eres maravilloso, eso es lo que eres —murmuró, dejando después un beso en su nuca.

A sus espaldas Kidou se acomodó abrazándole también, y pasando su brazo hasta la cadera de Endou, donde dejó descansar su mano.

—Esto va a durar cinco minutos porque dais mucho calor —advirtió—; pero por ahora no está mal esto de los abrazos

—Buenas noches, chicos. Gracias por no… por no odiarme.

Al escuchar sus palabras Endou se acercó a él todo lo que podía y más, intentando así reconfortarle un poco.

—Nunca te podríamos odiar. Te queremos demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gusto mucho ^-^  
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre son muy agradecidos, cualquier crítica ayuda a crecer y mejorar.


End file.
